The thin lines between love and hate
by Kei teh yaoi princess
Summary: “There there Potter, empty sexual threats will get you know where.” Harry collapsed over top of Draco, as they fell Harry’s lips had smashed against Draco’s roughly.there's more slash inside


This is my Harry Potter Yaoi/slash fic. I will keep writing chapters if people review and like it.

There will be all yaoi so far there not going to be any straigh love at all cause gay guys rock my socks.

His hand where wrapped tightly around the larger boy, holding him tightly against his as there tongues rubbed against each other. His lips then attacked the other boys neck. The larger boy moaning placed a hand on his ass and his other over the boys cock softly stroking it. The smaller boy let out moans into the other boys neck pressing kisses all down his neck before gently nibbling on his ear. The larger boy started pumping the smaller boys cock and squeezed at it making him clutch tightly onto the larger boys back crying out in pleasure.

Harry jumped up in his bed his face cover his sweat panting softly. He looked under his sheets.

"Shit..."he said softly, his dream had got the best of him leaving his sheets sticky. Again. This was the third time this week. He's dreams kept coming making him, well cum. It was always him and a larger boy but he'd never seen what the other boy's face looking like. But his body was enough to make Harry grow hard night after night. He always had the feeling it was someone he knew that he kept dreaming about but never had thought of who it could be his was dreaming about. Plus the boy all seemed to be taller then him, so there was no way of just know who it could have been.

Harry looked around the bedroom he was the first up this Saturday, thank Merlin that Ron hadn't woken him up . His erection could be see easily threw his bed sheets. Harry looked up at the clock it read 6 o'clock. He looked around again then got up and picked out a tight fitting black tee and slightly tight black pants along with a clean pair of boxers. Harry rushed into the shower room (I don't know what to call it) and turned on the water. He then stripped down and grabbed a washcloth and closed the stall door to the shower he stepped into.(The doors aren't like normal door they close and open but you can see the persons feet and face when the door is closed.) Harry lathered up the washcloth as the warm water ran over his body and then lathered up his body and run his hands and washcloth over his body. He groaned loudly his hands ran over his still hard cock. He stood under the water washing the soap off his body and as he gently stroked his cock. He realized were he was at then stop not wanting anyone to walking and started washing his hair lathering it up. He then rinsed the shampoo out his hair thinking about what he should do for the day as the warm water ran down his body.

He was thinking of playing quiddich after all he had practice today. around five. He started thinking about flying around the quiddich pitch, he loved flying. He started thinking of last practice Wood had it was brutal having to doge bludgers with on chasers on the field and they had to share the pitch with the Slytherin's. Harry had got knocked around a few times. After practice in the shower room had been the best part.

Flash back (Inside the boys locker room)

"Harry, how's you shoulder and leg doing?" Ron asked concerned after Harry had gotten knocked off his broom by two bludger at the same time as he helped Harry take his top off. Harry wasn't bruised but was in pain. Ron and Harry were excused from practice an hour early

"I'm fine Ron, it's not that bad just hurts a little." He was lying and Ron could tell. Ron lightly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, making Harry yelp in pain.

"Not that bad you say, then why are you whining like Moaning Myrtle? Look Harry if your in pain or need anything you can tell me. I'm here for you. Alright?" Ron hugged Harry careful not to hurt his shoulder. Harry smiled and hugged his best friend.

"Alright." Harry smiled glad knowing he had Ron to be there for him.

"Now let me have a look at your leg?" Harry started to roll up his pants leg but couldn't, his leg was too swollen to bring the pants any higher and was in throbbing in pain. He bit down on his bottom lip in pain trying not to sound weak and in pain. Ron looked concerned at Harry seeing him such pain that he couldn't even roll up his pants leg. "Just..."Ron blushed at his thought lightly. "Just pull off your pants so I can see your leg and you won't be in pain." Harry blushed bright red.

"I um it's just I..."

"Come on mate unless your not wearing knickers then there's nothing to be worried about. And if you are it's not like you having something I haven't seen. " Ron said bluntly but was still blushing his self. Harry's face was a red as a tomato as he pulled off his pants. Ron then knew why Harry hadn't wanted to take off his pants. He had a slight erection that couldn't be seen threw his pants but was easily seen in his boxers. Ron couldn't help but look at it, his face bright red. Harry had been thinking about his reoccurring dreams about him and the other guy while playing quiddich that's why he had gotten hit with the bludger, at the time his erection had been huge but was now going down. Ron realized his he was staring at it and looked at Harry's leg it was bleeding and swollen. "I'll get a cloth to clean it and then I'll wrap it up." Ron said softly, slight grossed out at the state of Harry's leg. He quickly had to get the cloth and wet it in the sink. He then walk back into the locker room and saw Harry standing where he had left him but his was back leaned against the locker. "You alright mate?" Ron asked softly.

"Yeah I'm okay" he said opening his eyes as Ron walked up toward him and kneeled down.

"This is gunna hurt, but I'll be as gentle as I can." Ron said bluntly looking up at Harry. Harry looked back at Ron intrusting him as he nodded then he wiped the blood from his leg.

"Ah" he called out closing his eyes tightly.

"Well I see you've taught Weasel a new trick Potter, how'd you do that tell him it's a lollypop?" Draco said smugly in the doorway, Harry was leaning against the lockers yelling as Ron was on his kneeling in front of him.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said loudly glaring at Draco and Ron held his tongue and started to wrap his leg. "Damn it Ron that hurts!" Harry screamed loudly.

"Ron be a good Weasel, no biting Potter's weenie" Draco said smirking.

"Shove off Malfoy can't you see he's in pain" Ron spat out as he finished wrapping up Harry's leg. Draco smirked and said

"I'd be in pain too if you bit my-"

"Fuck you Malfoy" Harry said angrily as he glared at him.

"I don't think you'd need me, you've got a trained weasel to please you " he said smugly.

"Not another word from you and I'll shove that wand of yours up your-"

"There- there Potter, empty sexual threats will get you know where." Draco said smirking, crossing his arms and got right in Harry's face. "We both know you wouldn't do anything... Your the golden Gryffindor boy. Your Dumbuldors favorite, his prized student, a perfect - " he never finished that sentence because Harry snapped. He lunged forward about to hit Draco but had forgotten about his legs and collapsed over top of Draco, as they feel Harry's lips had smashed against Draco's roughly .

Ron still sat on the floor, very shocked and confused 'Had...had Harry tackled Malfoy to kiss him?' he thought to himself.

Harry had been so enraged that he had grabbed onto Draco's hair before they had fallen to the floor tangling them into his golden locks of hair and he still hadn't moved. There lips still pressed hard against each others. Draco felt as if he was in a full body bind , he was so shocked he couldn't move. Green eyes met gray eyes in a stare, neither taking there eyes or mouth off the others staying perfectly still. Almost as if it was a battle between the two. Draco seemed determined to win, no longer was he shocked but striving to win.

He slyly placed his hands on Harry's waist, pressing it down against his never taking his eyes or lips of his. Harry was a little shocked but didn't back down, he pressed his crouch up against Draco's and slide is tongue into his mouth. Soon enough they had been making out wildly groans coming from both of them as Harry strattled Draco's hips. Both in a happy bliss. It seemed as if lights where flashing before there very eyes... There _where_ lights flashing before there very eyes as they looked over to see bright red Colin Creevey taking photo's of them.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING POTTER...GET THE HELL OFF ME." Draco yell and sent a death glare to the young photographer, and Colin ran as fast as his little legs.

"I fell..." Harry said softly as he climbed off of Draco. Draco sat up and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. Bringing there faces so close there noses touched against each others.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco murmured with a mix of anger and lust in his voice. Looking deeply into Harry bright green eyes.


End file.
